Hell Hath No Fury
by JantoJones
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a Ianto whose partner has been abducted. (Janto) (Warning for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**I had intended this to be one of my usual one shots, However, it got away from and has become a two parter. Should hopefully have the second half up sometime in the next couple of days**

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWT**

Ianto ran, breathlessly, into the hub. His chest was burning and his legs were weak from the effort. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh stared at him open-mouthed as he leant heavily against Tosh's workstation. He was trying very hard to get is breathing under control.

"Something wrong?" Asked Owen, after a minute or so.

"Jack," Ianto gasped out. "Jack has been taken."

"Who by?" Gwen demanded, concern etched on her features.

"Don't know," the Welshman replied between breaths. "We were…. erm…. Weevil hunting. Then…"

"Come here Mate. Sit down." Owen said, as he guided the man to the sofa. "Get your breath, then tell us what happened. Tosh can you get some water?"

Ianto gulped the water down before recounting his tale. He and Jack had been on a minor investigation, and had decided to stop for a little bit of intimate time in the back seat. They'd barely gotten started when the doors were flung open and the two men were dragged out. As Ianto struggled with the two individuals who had him, he just caught sight of Jack in the same predicament. He tried to shake off his attackers, but he was overwhelmed. Ianto felt something hard and heavy connect with the back of his head, and blackness descended.

When he came to, there was no sign of Jack or the attackers. Making his way around to the other side of the vehicle, Ianto had been horrified to discover blood on the ground. Then, he noticed the SUV keys were missing. Reaching for his comms, Ianto found it was gone from his ear and a search of his pockets revealed that his phone was also missing. Making sure the doors of the SUV were locked, Ianto had set off at a run for the hub.

"The fact they left you suggests Jack is known to them and was the intended target," Tosh postulated.

"Exactly," Ianto agreed, as he stood up. "The problem is, Jack has made himself quite a few enemies over his long life. Gwen, would you go and get the SUV? You'll need the spare keys. Tosh, please could you check the CCTV and see if you can get a fix on Jack's wrist strap? Owen, I think I may have a slight head injury."

"Er, Ianto?" Gwen started. "Since when…?"

She was cut off by a gesture from Owen.

"Get yourself down into the autopsy bay Mate," he told the Welshman. "I'll be down in a minute. Gwen, a word."

As Ianto made his unsteady way into Owen's domain, Tosh got to work on what he'd asked her to do. Owen pulled Gwen to one side.

"Don't even try to pull rank," he warned her. "Let Ianto take the lead on this one. Besides, he's right. I've got to look at his potential injury and Tosh is busy. That just leaves you to get the SUV back."

Gwen was about to protest, but Owen cut her off again.

"Don't forget, I'm second in command. Let Ianto take the lead."

"Why?"

"Someone has taken the man he loves. Nothing will stop him."

Gwen stomped off to retrieve the car keys then left the hub. She was clearly angry. She knew there was no love between the two men. How could there be? It was merely infatuation on Ianto's part.

Owen shook his head as he watched her go, before heading down to see to Ianto. He found the man sitting on the stool with his head hanging down.

"Come on then Tea Boy," he said jovially. "Let's have a look at this thick skull of yours."

It didn't take long for Owen to ascertain there was no permanent damage. Here was just a small cut, which had already stopped bleeding.

"Tell me immediately if you get dizzy or your vision blurs."

"I heard you talking to Gwen," the Welshman murmured quietly. "She's right. I'm the junior team member. You should be in charge of the operation."

"Listen you idiot," Owen retorted. "You've proved yourself an equal in the field and what you don't know about Torchwood isn't worth knowing. You're more than capable of leading. Anyway, don't you want to piss Gwen off, even just a little bit?"

Ianto smiled at that, but before he could reply, Tosh called down to them. The two men ran up to see what she had discovered. She showed them the footage of the attack. Ianto had to stop himself from reacting as he watched Jack take a knife to the stomach. That explained the blood at the scene.

"I've traced Jack's wrist strap," she told them. "He's been taken to a large house on the outskirts of the city."

Ianto was momentarily lost. His lover was hurt. Even though he knew Jack would be fine, he hated the thought of him in pain. He pushed the thoughts aside, needing to concentrate on the task at hand.

Okay," he announced, "Tosh, send the details to us please, then contact Gwen and have her meet us there. Owen, we'll take my car."

Owen gave him a mock salute. "Yes Sir, Tea Boy Sir!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Ianto couldn't help but smile.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Jack Harkness was in a world of pain. The knife wound in his stomach was slowly healing, but it hurt quite a bit. That however, was nothing compared to the rest of the injuries he'd received. His captors had only had him an hour and they'd already broken both of his knees and dislocated his left shoulder. He'd been tazered four times and kicked repeatedly. Jack didn't even know who they were. There'd been no questions or demands from the four men. They'd just beaten the shit out of him, before locking him in this small, windowless room. His own injuries weren't important to him though. The main focus of his thoughts was Ianto. He'd seen two of the thugs take him down. Fear knotted in his chest. He could hardly bear the thought that Ianto was enduring the same torture.

Hammering hard against the door with his uninjured arm, jack yelled for attention.

"Open this door you fucking bastards!"

Jack shouted himself hoarse until finally, the door was pulled open.

"Who are you?" He demanded of the figure in front of him.

A second figure joined the first and they dragged Jack out of the room. The Captain screamed as his, yet to heal, body was pulled along the floor. He was deposited in the centre of a large study.

"Hello Jack."

Raising his head, Jack instantly recognised the woman sitting at the desk. It would be a long time before he forgot that long black hair and piercing green eyes.

"It's been a long time Jarla," he gasped, through clenched teeth. "Haven't seen you since we were in the agency."

"I've spent a long time looking for you Jack."

"Where's Ianto? The man who was with me, what did you do to him?"

Jarla regarded Jack with curiosity. She'd had him badly beaten and surprised him with her presence, yet he was more interested in the welfare of someone else. This was a far cry from the self-centred Jack she had known.

"As far as I know, he's where my men left him," she replied. "I don't think they killed him."

"If he is dead," Jack growled. "You'll wish you hadn't found me."

Jarla laughed. "You're hardly in a position to make threats Jack. I take it this man is your current fuck. You seem to have feelings for him."

Jack forgot about his injuries and tried to launch himself at Jarla. Unfortunately, his body wasn't as willing as his mind and he collapsed with a frustrated scream.

"Calm yourself Jack. I'm sure your fucktoy is fine."

Jarla stood and walked over to Jack. She grabbed his hair with her perfectly manicured nails and yanked his head up.

"You left me on Arcyn."

The statement puzzled Jack. He'd only been to Arcyn once, but he hadn't been with Jarla. It was back when he was travelling with the Doctor and Rose. They'd arrived in the middle of a civil war, which the Doctor had, naturally, put an end to.

"I was a hired mercenary in that war," Jarla told him. "I saw you there and tried to contact you, but I was injured. You left before I got to you."

"How is that my fault?"

"I loved you Jack and you left me."

Jack rolled his eyes. It was a mannerism he had unwittingly picked up from Ianto. What was it with his ex-lovers? Were they all psychotic? A voice at the back of his mind told him to never make Ianto an ex. That sweet, wonderful man had the ability to kill you slowly and destroy the evidence.

"So, what's the plan Jarla?"

"I just want to watch you die Jack, slowly and painfully."

The sound of the door opening caught the attention of Jarla, Jack and the two thugs. Jack smiled as, in stepped, a bruised, bloody and very angry Ianto Jones.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto, Gwen, and Owen stood down the street from the house where Jack was being held. The building was large and set back from the road some distance. They were waiting for Tosh to scan for security systems.

"There's a code lock on the front gate," she told them. "Sending you the code now. Beyond that, I can't see anything."

"Thanks Tosh," Ianto replied, before turning to the other two. "We know there are at least four of them. Use stun guns where possible, but silenced pistols when necessary."

Owen gave a curt nod. Gwen glared at him, still unhappy at the situation, but nodded also. She was pissed off with Ianto, but would risk Jack because of it.

"Once we're through the gate," Ianto continued, "We'll go around the perimeter until we see a way into the house."

Five minutes later, they found themselves opposite the kitchen door. Ianto counted down from three with his fingers before the all ran to the door. Owen and Gwen stood guard whilst the Welshman squatted down to pick the lock. It took him all of ten seconds and they entered the kitchen.

"I've got hold a floor plan," came Tosh's voice, through the comms. "The signal from Jack's wrist strap is coming from the other end of the house, on the first floor."

"Don't suppose you can pick up any life signs throughout the building?"

"Sorry Ianto," Tosh apologised. "I can't help you there."

"No problem. Okay, Gwen, you take the ground floor. Owen, you and me will take the first floor. I'll head for Jack, you two look for anybody else."

They split up and Owen couldn't help but smile inwardly. He knew Ianto was deliberately making sure Gwen was well away from Jack. Not that he could blame the man. She would happily push Ianto aside to in in first with the care giving. Nodding to each other, Ianto and Owen went their separate ways.

With his stun gun at the ready, Ianto proceeded to check each room as he passed them. His hand was on the fourth door when he heard a pained scream. Ianto would know the sound of Jack anywhere and to fight his instinct to run straight towards the scream.

"Was that Jack?" He heard Owen say in his ear.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Owen," Ianto whispered back. "I'm heading that way now."

He cut the link and glanced behind him. When he turned back, he found a large man had stepped in front of him. He didn't have a chance to react as the man punched him in the face. The Welshman fell, unceremoniously, backwards and hit the floor with a thump. His stun gun slipped from hands and skittered away. Clutching his nose, Ianto rolled sideways as the man reached down to grab him. He brought his feet around and swept his attacker off his feet.

Ianto launched himself at the other man and the pair grappled for dominance. He got a few god punches in but also received some in return. His face was going to be a mess, but that didn't matter. He had to get to Jack. Suddenly, his attacker slumped down, unmoving, on top of him. Ianto looked up to see Owen brandishing his stun gun. He pulled the unconscious man from his colleague before offering him a helping hand.

"Come on Yan, time to get the boss."

Ianto retrieved his stun gun and tucked it into his waistband. Owen gave him a questioning look. The question was answered when Ianto un-holstered his pistol. The medic shrugged and followed suit. His was Ianto's show and the man was clearly in no mood to take prisoners.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Jack watched with a mix of pride and bewilderment as Ianto cleanly took out the two thugs. He didn't kill them, but made sure they had a lot of pain. He then turned his gun on Jarla.

"No, Ianto." Jack yelled out. "Just restrain her."

"Owen, do the honours please."

Now Jack really was confused. Owen surely wasn't taking orders from Ianto. He was just beginning to wonder if he'd entered a parallel universe when he saw Jarla move. In one quick movement, she punched Owen with one hand and took his gun with the other. She rounded back to Ianto and fired. The Welshman fired at the same time.

"Ianto!"

Everything seemed to slow down for Jack. He saw the bullet slam into Jarla's forehead. He whipped around to see his lover collapse with blood spurting from his hip. He looked back to Owen but didn't need to say anything. The medic was already on his way to Ianto's side. Owen tapped his comms unit.

"Gwen, where are you?"

"I'm still downstairs. I've only found one bloke, who is now unconscious."

"Get my kit from the SUV," he ordered, "Jack and Ianto are both injured."

Pulling Ianto's shirt and trousers out of the way, Owen could see that the bullet was embedded. That would mean a painful removal when they got back to the hub. Catching movement in the corner of his eye, he turned to Jack.

"Quit moving Harkness," he said, a little too harshly. "I know you're healing on your own, but it'll take longer if you move."

"Ianto?"

"Will be fine," the medic reassured, "Won't you Tea Boy?"

Ianto smiled at his Captain. His eyes were clouded with pain but Jack's gorgeous Welshman wouldn't let a little bullet keep him down.

"Tis but a nick, Jack"

"Seriously Yan?" Jack scoffed. "You're quoting Monty Python at me?"

"How do you want to do this Jack?" Owen interjected. "I need to get Ianto to the hub quickly, but we can't wait for you to heal."

Jack thought it over. "I'll wait here, and then make my way back."

"I'll stay with you." Gwen said, as she entered the room. She handed Owen his kit.

Jack didn't miss the look on Ianto's face at Gwen's suggestion.

"You need to help Owen," he told the woman. "I'll be fine. I'll make sure to clean up before I leave."

"Okay," said Owen, noting a build-up of tension. "We'll take the SUV, Jack can have Ianto's car."

He fished Ianto's keys from his pocket and threw them to Jack.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" He asked Jack, as he and Gwen helped Ianto to his feet.

The Captain shook his head and, making sure Ianto didn't see, pointed to his gun. Owen nodded grimly. He didn't really approve of Jack taking the quick route, but accepted his decision.

"See you back at the hub Ianto," he called to his young lover.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Two hours later, Ianto was dozing on the hub's battered old sofa. Owen had successfully treated his wounds, reset his nose and dosed him up with pain medication. The noise of the cog door roused him from his slumber. He tried to sit up until Owen barked at him to stay still, so he settled for waving at the Captain. Jack squatted next to the Welshman and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"My hero," he whispered.

"Don't be stupid Jack," Ianto playfully admonished. "Did you tidy the mess?"

Jack nodded.

"Who were they?"

"I'll tell you later Cariad." The Captain replied before kissing him again. "You need to rest for a while."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Later that night, Jack tucked Ianto into bed. This was very much to the consternation of the younger man.

"I'm not a child!" He snapped.

"Someone needs his pain meds," Jack joked, with a grin. "You've royally pissed Gwen off by the way."

"Oh dear, that is a shame," Ianto dead-panned.

"She says you overstepped the mark by taking charge of my rescue, and is recommending disciplinary procedures."

"What are your feelings on it?" Ianto asked, with a little trepidation.

"Technically, you're guilty of gross insubordination. However, Owen, who is second in command, voluntarily acquiesced to you. There is no charge to answer. He won't tell you this, but he was quite impressed."

Jack brushed a stray hair from Ianto's forehead.

"On a personal note," he continued, "It's nice to know how much you care for me. Thank you."

"Who was that woman?"

Jack's demeanour changed slightly. He hated telling Ianto about past lovers.

"She was called Jarla. We were together for about six weeks. It meant absolutely nothing to me. I was a bastard back then and didn't care who I hurt as long as I got what I wanted. It would seem she felt differently."

Ianto could see the anguish in the Captain's eyes and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I'm sorry I killed her."

Jack mirrored Ianto by stroking his cheek in return.

"Don't be," he said, softly. "She tried to kill you. If you hadn't shot her, I would have."

Kissing the younger man, Jack stood up and turned out the light.

"Get some rest, shout if you need anything. Goodnight Ianto, I'm proud of you."

Finis


End file.
